Enchanted
by lostinmynotebook
Summary: Chloe was tired of forcing laughs and faking smiles, she has been scared she'd never find true love, someone she could be truly happy with. She kept thinking that until she met Beca Mitchell at a college party, she felt safe and happy with her, even though they had only met. She was enchanted to meet her. [Based off of "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift]


Chloe was currently at a pretty big college party trying to hold a conversation with a tall, black haired and good-looking man, Tom. He was a nice guy, really, he looked like some prince from a Disney movie, Chloe could have him if she wanted to, she could have any guy or girl she wanted; she was gorgeous with her beautiful red hair, big bright blue eyes, warm smile and perfect toned body. Yeah, Chloe could have anyone she wanted, she could have Tom, but she didn't want to. No, scratch that, she _wanted_ to want Tom, she really did. But she just couldn't stop thinking about how unhappy she was. Even though the tall man treated Chloe well, he respected her and he was basically the man every girl would want, she couldn't see herself being happy with him, he couldn't make her happy. No one could. She was afraid she would never find someone who could make her truly happy, someone she could truly love.

"Chloe, are you listening?" Tom asked, a small smile appeared on his face.

"What? Oh, yes, sorry. I just got a distracted." Chloe faked a smile, just like she has been doing all night.

"It's alright." He smiled. "Do you want another drink?"

"Yeah, thank you." Chloe replied even though her cup was still full. She just wanted the man to go away so she could be alone for a moment.

After Tom left, the redhead looked around, she spotted a few couples, they all looked so happy. She sighed and kept looking at the people. She also saw her best friend, Aubrey, talking to her boyfriend Luke. They were perfect for each other it even made Chloe a little jealous. Why couldn't she find someone who she could be truly happy with?

Chloe shook her head and sighed, making her way to the bathroom and hoping Tom wouldn't look for her. When she was on her way, she felt someone bump into her, making her spill her drink all over her shirt and making her fall onto the floor. Could this night go worst?

"Shit, sorry." The other girl said as she helped Chloe to get up.

"It's okay." Chloe said as she got up. "Thanks."

"I just made you fall to the floor and your drink is all over your shirt. And you're thanking me?" The short brunette smirked, making Chloe laugh. Not a forced one, though, this was the first time Chloe had truly laughed during the whole night.

"Yeah well, you had the decency to at least help me, not a lot of people aren't like that these days." Chloe warmly smiled.

"I guess you could say I'm different." The younger girl said. "I'm Beca."

"Chloe."

"You study here?" Beca asked as she handed Chloe a napkin to clean her arms that still had liquid on them.

Chloe smiled thankfully at the brunette as she took the napkin and began to clean off the alcohol. "Yeah, I'm a senior."

"Nice, I'm a freshman." Beca said.

"A freshman? Really?" Chloe looked impressed, this was a senior party. "How did you get in here? I mean, this was supposed to be like a "secret" senior party or something."

"Yeah I know, but Jesse, that guy over there," Beca pointed at the brown haired man who was talking to a few guys. "Is in some nerd acapella group and the "leader" told them about the party and he told me, then I thought. Why not? So, here I am." Beca smirked.

"Well, I'm glad you came." Chloe smiled at Beca. Trying to ignore the little feeling of jealously inside her, was Jesse Beca's boyfriend?_ Stop it, Chloe, you just met her._

"Me too."

* * *

The two girls talked for about half an hour, they got along very well and Beca made Chloe smile and lough a lot, and no one has been capable of do that in a long time, which made Chloe be more intrigued and interested about the mysterious brunette.

"Have we met before?" Beca suddenly asked, looking intently into Chloe's blue eyes, admiring how beautiful they were.

Chloe smiled shyly and shook her head. "I don't think so, why?"

"I don't know, you just seem... Familiar." Beca replied.

When Chloe was about to say something, the sound of "Last Kiss" by Taylor Swift invaded her ears, which made her smile wide. "I love this song."

"Taylor Swift? Really?" Beca scrunched her nose. Even though she didn't know the song, she could recognize the singer's voice.

"It's a cute song!" Chloe playfully shoved Beca. "Let's dance." she smiled.

"There is no way I'm dancing a Taylor Swift song." Beca stood there, not making any sign of moving to the dance floor.

"Come on Becs, it's the last thing you can do before you made me fall and ruined my shirt." Chloe pouted.

"Your shirt isn't ruined." Beca made a pause before she sighed and groaned. "Fine. I'll dance with you." She rolled her eyes but then smiled when she saw Chloe smiling and dragging her to the dance floor.

* * *

Beca suddenly felt nervous about dancing a slow song with the redhead. Not that she'd never slow danced befoe, but just the fact that she was about to dance with the most beautiful girl she'd ever was making her feel dizzy. The brunette tried to ignore all of that when she gently wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist, pulling her closer to her body.

Chloe melted when she felt Beca's arms around her and smiled, wrapping her own around the brunette's neck, bringing her face closer to the younger girl's neck, gently brushing her lips against it, making Beca shudder.

The two girls danced slowly to the song that was playing. Their stomachs were filled with butterflies and none of them had any idea that the other one was feeling the same thing.

Beca couldn't stop herself when she suddenly tightened her grip on Chloe's waist and pulled her closer. With this, the redhead closed her eyes and rested her head against Beca's shoulder, relaxing into her arms.

"This is nice." Chloe softly whispered into the brunette's ear.

"Yeah." Beca agreed as she pulled the other girl even closer to her body, not wanting to let her go.

If it wasn't for the calming sensation of Chloe's breath slowly hitting the skin of her neck, Beca would have passed out. Chloe felt safe in Beca's arms, even though they had only met one hour ago. She began to play with Beca's brown hair asthey continued to dance with another.

Neither of them wanted this moment to end, but after two slow more minutes, the song ended and the two girls stood there, holding each other for a few seconds before they reluctantly pulled away.

* * *

When the party ended, the two girls went to their dorms after giving each other their numbers. Chloe couldn't help but blush all the way to her dorm everytime she remembered her dance with Beca, well, everything about her. She was so amazing, even though she just met her two hours ago. She wondered if Beca knew she was enchanted to meet her.

Chloe entered her dorm and noticed that it was empty and the lights were still off, this only meant that Aubrey was going to spend the night with Luke. The redhead took off her clothes and went to bed.

She tried to sleep for about two hours now but she couldn't take Beca off her mind. The redhead looked at her phone to see what time is it and sighed when she saw it was 2AM, the lingering question kept her up. Who does Beca love? Chloe couldn't stop thinking about that. Was the younger woman in love with that Jesse boy? She wished the brunette was at her door right now, she'd open up and the other girl would smile and tell her how enchanted she was to meet her.

Chloe shook her head and sighed at how dumb she was being and tried to sleep for the third time that night.

* * *

The next day, Beca was in the quad hanging out with her best friend, Jesse. He was currently talking to her about this "cool" movie he watched a few days ago, but she wasn't paying any attention to him, the brunette couldn't stop thinking about the amazing night she had spent with Chloe, she wondered if the redhead knew how enchanted she was to meet her.

"Beca?" Jesse snapped her out of her thoughts. "Dude, earth to Beca!"

"What?" Beca shook her head and rolled her eyes at him.

"You weren't listening, _again._" He sighed, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." Beca quickly replied, making Jesse grin wide and again, she rolled her eyes at him.

"That doesn't seems like nothing." The boy smiled. "What's in that little badass head of yours?" He went to tap Beca's head with his fingers and laughed when his friend slapped his hand away.

"You are so annoying." Beca groaned, she knew Jesse wouldn't leave her alone until she told him what was she thinking about.

"And you still love hanging out with me." Jesse smiled, "Now, tell me."

"Okay, Jesus." The brunette sighed. "I was just thinking about this girl I met last night. Are you happy now?"

"Oh no, you are so not leaving me like that, you have to tell me everything." The boy said.

Beca sighed and rolled her eyes as she began to tell him about the gorgeous redhead she met last night. Jesse noticed how her eyes would lit up and how she blushed when she was talking about Chloe, he knew Beca too well, and he could tell that she really, _really_, liked the redhead. Even though he knew Beca would deny it.

"Man, you are screwed." Jesse said when Beca finished talking.

"What? Why?" The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"That little redhead of yours has you wrapped around her finger." He said and sighed when Beca seemed even more confused. "You like her."

Beca hesitated for a moment before she replied, "I don't like her."

"You hesitated." Jesse pointed out. "Come on, accept that you like her, there is nothing wrong with that."

"I don't know if she even likes girls, and I just met her last night." Beca sighed. "And if I tell her that I like her she'd freak out."

"There you go, you like her." Jesse smiled. "And, don't be stupid, Beca. From what you told me, she slow danced with you, she totally likes you."

"That doesn't means anything, maybe she is just friendly."

"I'm friendly and I don't slow dance with you or with any of the Trebles." The boy pointed out.

Beca thought for a moment before she sighed and buried her face into her hands, "What am I going to do?"

"This is so cliché, it reminds me of a movie I watched last week." Jesse laughed and Beca rolled her eyes. "Alright, just go to her dorm, tell her you like her and kiss her. Bam, the girl is yours."

"You are not helping." Beca sighed as she thought of how was she going to tell Chloe that she liked her without sounding dumb or embarrass herself.

* * *

Chloe was walking through the campus to get to her dorm, she just got out from her English class and was exhausted. When she was on her way, she saw Beca sitting on a blanket with Jesse, they were laughing at something he had said and that made Chloe frown. She sighed and kept walking, trying to ignore the sick feeling of jealously inside her. The redhead couldn't help but think about the younger woman, was she in love with her? No, no way, they had just met last night. It's impossible.

When Chloe got to her dorm, she immediately went to bed, she wasn't sleeping, though, she just lied there thinking about the brunette. Her thoughts echoed Beca's name, Chloe wondered if she would ever stop thinking about the other girl. She wished last night never ended, she wanted to see the brunette again. She took her phone and looked at Beca's number and whispered softly, "Please don't be in love with someone else."

Just a few minutes passed when Chloe's phone vibrated and her heart almost jumped out of her chest when she saw that Beca texted her.

_Can we talk? _

Chloe frowned when she read the message, what did Beca want to talk about? Anyway, she bit her lip and texted her to come over, also telling her the number of her dorm.

The redhead almost jumped out of her bed when she heard someone knocking at her door, she quickly walked to the door, smiling shyly when she saw Beca standing awkwardly playing with the sleeve of her sweater.

"Hi." The brunette smiled.

"Hey, come in." Chloe smiled back and stepped aside to let Beca in, they stood in front of each other without saying a word, but after a few seconds of this, the redhead sighed and said, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Right." Beca bit her lip and took a deep breath. "Alright, I know this may sound weird and I'd totally understand if you freak out, but I want you to know that I couldn't stop thinking about you since last night, I mean, everything about you has me hypnotized, you are truly amazing, when I was with you I felt like I was walking on air, when we danced I felt like I was about to pass out. Damn, your eyes, your eyes are the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, your hair is gorgeous and it matches your blue eyes." Beca slowly got closer to Chloe, her eyes going down to her lips briefly before she looked into the redhead's eyes again. "Your lips... Your lips are the perfect shape, naturally pink and I bet they are really soft, you don't know how much I wanted to kiss you last night, but I knew that you'd pull away and I'd never see you again. Last night was flawless, I wish it never ended. But what I am trying to say here is," Beca made a quick pause before she moved one hand to Chloe's cheek, caressing it gently with her thumb as she got closer, her lips brushing against Chloe's. "I was enchanted to meet you." The brunette closed the distance between them, giving Chloe a soft and gentle kiss, their lips moved in sync, Beca's arms moved to the redhead's waist, bringing her closer to her while Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck. The kiss was perfect, it only lasted a few seconds but they could feel sparks as they slowly moved their lips against each other's.

After a few seconds, Beca reluctantly pulled away, looking intently into Chloe's eyes, looking for an answer, and smiled when Chloe did the same.

"I was enchanted to meet you." Chloe smiled and gave Beca another long, slow kiss.


End file.
